For You Sora's Eyes
by Kazme
Summary: AU SoraRiku Slash. This story is the counter part to For You Riku's Eyes Sora grew up with his only friends beating him up. When one moves away, 10 years later he moves back and everything changes, can Sora handle it? Can you handle it? Please R
1. Riku Returns

Hello All 

This story is the counter part to "For You Riku's Eyes" ok thats obvious... anyways 

This story starts before Riku's because Riku doesnt remember Sora... but Sora does remember Riku... ill try and bring these chapters out at the same time as Riku's just stay with me here x.x

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and probally never will... so yeah 

WARNING The following contains Yaoi and Kairi Bashing, if you dislike boy+boy and/or like Kairi, please don't read. If you feel the need to read anyways as least don't flame me ..

If you like Yaoi and/or hate Kairi... then by all means I hope you enjoy --

Also, this story is writen along with Riku's eyes and is better if you read both at the same time... if thats possible... (btw chapter one here is happening at exact same time with the other story but there may be moment when the time isnt exactly... like when sora is alone...and vice versa)

Kazme

PS: Thanks to Einatsu I noticed how in my intro for "For You Riku's Eyes" I spelt Kairi as Kiari... but looking through the document it seemed to only be in the intro and very few other spots... very sorry about that... don't worry Ill fix it soon (still trying to figure out how to edit the story... dont worry Ill get to it in time)

**Prolouge **

Sora woke up, crying, it was another bad dream. He was already 5 but everyone thought he was a baby because he cried a lot. It wasn't his fault, if they only knew. Sora thought to himself a moment, for some reason he should be happy. Riku was leaving tomorrow. That was also what the dream was about. But for some reason he felt the need to cry about it, Riku was leaving and he wasn't happy about it, not one bit. _Noooo... _Sora slapped himself, not hard but just enough, _it's good that Riku is leaving don't be sad over it happy happy happy... _Sora froze, he heard a noise below him. "Sora, shut up..." He sighed relief, the way Kairi said that meant she was sleeping. They were twins but that didn't stop Kairi from acting like a big sister to him. That's alright though... they were twins...

Kairi and Riku wanted to hang out all day since Riku was leaving tomorrow. Like always Sora was dragged along, Sora knew Riku thought he followed them but it was all Kairi, she thought it was funny when Riku would get mad at Sora and beat him up. Sora didn't think it was funny, Riku seemed to have a temper, probally something with his dad or something about 2nd grade. He was only in Kindergarden but he had an idea about 2nd grade bullys. Unless Riku was one, then he had no idea.

When the got to the play ground Riku was already there. Laughing with an older boy, who wasn't laughing. Sora recognized him at Cloud, who put up a hand as we approached, his shy version as a greeting. Sora liked Cloud and his best friend Leon, the were nice unlike some people. Since Cloud was there Riku seemed nicer, his sister on the other hand tried her best to make them all remember what a cry baby he was. The day passed quickly with out too much problems, just the usual name calling and random punches, he could deal with this. Sora wondered what Riku was like alone, when ever Kairi there he seemed to beat me up to her pleasing.

The next day came very quickly and Riku was finally leaving. His mother had brought them to our house to say his goodbyes, and him and Kairi were all upset. Thinking back to previous thoughts Sora realized something. If Kairi had Riku beat him up to her liking then maybe she was just doing it for him, not realizing it or anything. Then when Riku leaves maybe she will be nicer, too. He didn't notice but he had been starring at Riku this whole time, Riku gave him a weird look and Kairi kicked him. As Sora fell over towards Riku, he couldn't help but cry out, it really did hurt. Immediatly his mouth was clasped by two pairs of hands. Riku's mother asked why Sora was crying, of course before he could say anything, Riku had already told her for him.

They watched until he had completly left before, Kairi started to kick Sora again. "What were you starring at him for Sora?" He avoided eye contact with her before responding, "No reason..." Sighing to himself he realized that nothing was going to change after he left, nothing probally ever will.

**Chapter one "Riku Returns"**

"I don't want to walk to school with you Kairi," Sora complained loudly. "Oh, but Riku returns today, I can't wait till he see's how you havn't changed one bit, he will probally want to beat you up again on the sight." _Argh... _Sora kept grumbling, _I swear she has gotten worse since she heard he was coming back! _He started to run, he didn't feel like seeing either of them on his first day of High School. He ran the corner and up the school steps not completly watching were he was going as he ran head first into another boy.

"Watch were your going kid," Sora looked up from where he fell and saw long glistening silver hair and striking green eyes, Sora would have sat there drooling over how hot he was except one fact. He ran straight into Riku. Fear whelled up inside, he hadn't cried in a long time but he wasn't going to now. "I'm sorry, please, oh I am sooo sorry," Riku just stood there starring. _Oh god why was he starring, please tell me he isn't going to hurt me. _"Oh my god are you crying?" Riku said to him. Sora froze was he really? He noticed Riku lean forward and could just hear him when he was little. _How stupid, boys shouldn't cry, they should be strong... Im sorry Riku Im sorry that I failed you. _Sora was snapped back to reality when he felt Riku's hand against his face. He freaked, jumping backwards he turned back to him, "I'm sorry again," and ran as fast as he could to his first class.

Freedom, he made it to class. Now all he had to do was avoid both Kairi and Riku for the rest of the day. He set his book bag down, and grabbed his Math book. His mind started to wander. Riku really was hot now. His body was really well toned and even though he looked kind of pale, his silver hair was really good looking on him. Sora sighed, it was pretty much Kairi's fault he thought like this now. She scared almost every girl alive to go near him, so the only thing left for him to look at was guys. Little did Kairi know that he was gay, but if she ever found out he already knew a good way to shut her up. He secretly had a stash off pictures of Kairi with her girlfriend. He wanted to save this black mail until he really needed them.

He didn't know how to feel for the poor girl who Kairi dated, at school she was shy and nice. Sora had no clue how Kairi convinced Namine, the girl, to date her. Of course they were not openly dating, it would probally ruin Kairi's life, thats why Sora had a good black mail. She didn't know that all this time he was secretly taking pictures of them making out. It really grossed him out but at least he had something over her now, even if he didn't use it yet.

He realized he had been starring at the math book with out actually looking at it this whole time. But what he didn't realize even more was Riku coming in the door at that moment

Well? Tell me what you think? --  
and for those who don't pay attention... this happens at the same time as "For You Riku's Eyes" happens

Ciao  
-Kazme


	2. Yes Please

- Hello All -  
ok I should really stop starting like that...

Ok this chapter is going to be a lot longer then its counter part simply because this has an extra scene in which Riku is not involved, don't worry Riku will probally get his own scenes too... just not yet...

Disclaimer: I only own the Video Games for KH KHCOM and KHII and the guide for KH and KHII but other then that I dont own anything else pertaining to KH woe is me...

Note: Kairi bashing and Yaoi... you all know what that means... it means I love boys and I hate Kairi... wow your good

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - "Yes Please"**

Sora looked through his math book again... he didn't get this problem, looking around his desk he forgot to put away his books in his locker. In a rush he grabbed his books and stood up, almost at the same time his books scattered across the floor, _dang it this day is just getting worse, _He thought to himself as he leaned down to grab his books, _the only thing that would make it worse is if Riku walked up now and... _"Do you need any help?" Sora jumped as he recognized the voice, Riku was standing in his classroom, smiling at him... wait, smiling sweetly. _He looks really cute like that. _Sora blushed, it's almost as if Riku forgot who he was, wanted to start anew, this was good, "So, Sora..." He flinched, _Well there goes that thought... _"I hear you don't like your sister very much." Sora flinched again, not really wanting to, he thought hard, as he had practiced this a lot. "No, That's not true..." Sora started, "I... er, well..."

Sora tried to search his entire memory but he just couldn't remember. Apparently Riku was getting impatient with his answer, "Well?" He said. Sora didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that popped out of his mouth, "I forgot what I was supoused to say." Sora almost jumped again as Riku had started laughing, _I'm not sure what's so funny but he looks so... _Sora started to smile at how happy Riku seemed to be when he cleared his throat. "I guess she tells you what to say, too" Sora frowned it wasn't as if he wanted to, "Look kid, let me help you out, I'll be your bodyguard from her, for a special price..."

Bodyguard? this was almost too good, no wait, it is too good. Suspiciously he looked back at Riku, "What kind of price?" Riku started grinning, the same kind of grin he would get just before he beat him up, Sora was scared about what Riku was going to say, of course he would never expect him to say, "You have to be my Boyfriend," Sora gasped, he wasn't sure if he heard him right. He wanted to tell him yes right then and there but the bell cut him off.

Sitting at his desk, Sora went back through every thing that just happened. Riku was back but he was different, not including looks, and he wanted to "protect" Sora by being his boy friend, but... this didn't feel right. His childhood enemy just wants to random protect him. Sora felt like this was some sort of set-up, a joke. 

He didn't pay attention the whole time in class, when the bell rang he was convinced Riku was playing a nasty joke on him. Riku walked up to him, _Oh my god he's hot... NO!, _"Well?" Riku asked him. Sora couldn't look him in the eyes, he might accidently say yes. Actually he couldn't speak either, so he just shook his head instead. "What do you mean by..." Sora wasn't looking but he knew Riku was shaking his head. Sora finally looked up, tears in his eyes, "You don't love me, you use to beat me up, I havn't seen you for 10 years and now this?" Riku grabbed his shoulders, "Look Sora, you need someone to protect you from her, if..." Sora pushed him back, "I can protect myself, from her and from you, so just leave me alo..."

_Yes Sora, Your so convincing, you sure do sound strong enough to protect your self, but knowing your luck he will probally do something mean, like kissing you. _

Sora felt Riku against his lips and almost fainted with joy. _He feels nice... He... No wait this isn't right, its a setup I say!_ Sora pushed him back, harder then he realized, "I... no... I just can't be your... not even if you were my bodyguard... not even if you payed me, Not for all the money in the World!" Sora was upset that he was being played, Riku seemed so... and his kiss was... _What the... Is Riku smiling? "_Alright, you can answer me tomorrow then... Just remember tonight, when you see your sister again... Tell her you have a boyfriend." Riku said as he walked away... 

Sora fell to his knee's and stared at the door, some what dumb founded. "not even if... oh my god I wish I just said yes" he whispered to himself. It was a few minutes before he was able to get up again. That night he was mind numb, until his sister hit him across the head. "Don't do that!" Sora said aloud. His parents turned to look, and Sora just waved them off as if nothing happened.

"So, pig, I heard Riku beat you up today." Sora was offended, he wasn't a pig, if anything he was underweight, but Kairi insisted on calling him that anyways. "He did not..." Kairi looked amused, "Really? Why not? Did you avoid him or something?" Sora wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he was not in the mood to play her game tonight. "No we have a class together." At this Kairi jumped in excitment, "Did he glare at you from across the room then? Did he mutter threatning words to you?" Sora was getting frustrated, just once he wanted to win this game, "No, he just asked me out and we kissed."

Sora isn't a very fast person so whenever Kairi went to smack him across the face, she almost always landed her hits. Sora held his face as she spoke to him again, "Don't ever tell me that crap again. Go to your room." "Your not my mother," Sora hissed through the pain. "Mommy, Sora is saying bad things to me." Kairi said as sweetly as she could, from the living room they heard, "Sora go to your room." Sora hated this, "But mom she..." He could never explain himself either, "Now!" 

Sora cursed to himself as he walked to his room. Great Riku didn't protect him at all, he just got more hurt...


	3. I told him what?

-Bonjour... Salut... -  
eheheh... 

Welcome to my story, if you just random skipped to this chapter, then please go back and read from the beggining... seriously people...

CAUTION: this story is best viewed in accompiedment by its twin 'For You Rikus Eyes'

My newest story Kidnapping You has been a real sucsess as of late (into my 5th chapter) so you can dilly dally onto my profil and read that one as well, cause that's what good people do right?

Ok, I know its been years since I updated, but hey, Im updating... right?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3 - "I told him, what?'**

Sora was having a crappy morning as ussual. Apparently so was Kairi, but of course this was his fault too. Just once he would like to see Kairi out of the picture. Ha, Riku protecting him, what a laugh. As he was walking up the school steps he noticed Kairi talking to Riku. _I knew it! _Sora thought to himself. _There in this together, Riku is so planning something nasty against me. _Sora noticed Riku running into the school building but thought nothing off it. As he started heading for class he was stopped by his evil twin.

"Your joke is going to go no where with me." She glared at him. Sora sighed, his fault again? "And what joke might this be again?" Kairi grinned, something obviously up her sleeve, "I was just talking to Riku about yesterday, he said you lied to me. No one lies to me and gets away with it." Kairi strode off in her ussual bossy manner. 

Sora continued, for once she didn't follow up with a threat, maybe she feels a little threatened herself. He felt a little happier. Of course, this never lasted long. Halfway to his class he was stopped by three boys. Sora gulped, he knew them well, they were some of Kairi's friends. His little "chat" with them made him 5 minutes late to class. Not looking towards Riku at all, Sora sat down and waited till the end of class to come.

Durning class Sora felt like he was practically being stared at, actually he was sure of it now. Riku must have been looking at him, the back of his neck tingled. From last night and this morning there seems to be nothing good coming from Riku's attempts at 'protecting him'. Heck being a guy he shouldn't even have to be protected at all. This is rediculious. Sora heard the bell and walked over to Riku's desk. 

"Riku, I..." He leaned in really close, he kind of felt a little bad doing this. I mean the guy was trying to protect him and all. Sora closed his eyes and gulped. What was he thinking, this was the same guy who teamed up with his sister just to pick on him. He can't feel sorry for him. "I want you to stay away from me, you just keep causing more problems then help." He sighed, there he said it. Opening his eyes again he looked at Riku, who almost looked as if he didn't even hear him, lost in his own world. "Riku?" Sora said. Riku jumped up, knocking both of them down. Sora turned bright red as Riku was practically on top of him.

"Boys?" They both jumped apart as the teacher looked over at them, "are you two alright?"  
"Yes ma'am" they said in almost unison. Standing up they both walked out into the hallway.

"Riku I..." Sora started at the same time as Riku tried to say something... they finally decided Riku would go first. "look I don't know about your sister, but for all I care she can go away and leave us alone. So please give me another chance." Sora blushed, Riku seemed very serious about this, it almost seemed not fair to just leave the situation as is... So... "Why don't we start as friends... so I can get to know the 'new' you and you can try and remember me?"

Sora smiled, he felt better saying something like that, almost as if it lifted some pounds of pressure off of his shoulders. "We can start by walking home together after school if you'd like." Riku nodded so Sora walked off to his second class, feeling almost bouncy along the way.

Neither noticed but around the corner Kairi was listening in on every word. She needed a plan, and soon, her plans at becoming an only child could not work this way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dun Dun Dun...

Sorry about the long wait, assuming you actually waited, instead of just giving up on this piece of... so maybe I can update this next time I update kidnapping you... until then Adieu


End file.
